The present disclosure relates to a dryer and method of controlling the same.
Generally, a drum-type dryer is designed to perform the drying operation while rotating laundry loaded in a dry drum. The laundry rotates and drops by the rotation of the dry drum.
Further, High-temperature dry air inhaled into the dry drum is mixed with the laundry to vaporize the moisture soaked in the laundry. The drum-type dryer may be classified into a condenser-type dryer and an exhaust-type dryer. The former is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to a condenser and a heater and is then returned to the dry drum. That is, the air circulates in the dryer without being exhausted out of the dryer. The latter is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to the condenser so that the moisture contained in the air can be eliminated and is then exhausted out of the dryer.
Particularly, according to the condenser-type dryer, the air circulating in the dryer absorbs the moisture from the laundry loaded in the drum and then passes through the condenser to be lowered in its temperature by a heat-exchange. As the temperature of the air is lowered, the moisture contained in the air is condensed. The condensed water is pumped out by a condensing pump and is then exhausted to outside. On the other hand, according to the exhaust-type dryer, high-temperature high-moisture air absorbing moisture from the laundry in the drum is exhausted out of the dryer via a lint filter.
Here, both of the exhaust-type and condenser type dryers are the same in that heat-exchange between the high-temperature dry air and the laundry is incurred as the laundry lifts and drops by the rotation of the drum.
In addition, the dryer may be classified into an electric dryer and a gas dryer depending on how to heat up the air which is to be supplied into the dry drum. That is, the dryer is classified into an electric dryer which heats the air by using an electric heater, and a gas dryer which heats the air through gas combustion.
Meanwhile, according to the electric dryer, a plurality of different heaters are installed in a drying duct, wherein a high-temperature heater which generates high calories and a low-temperature heater which generates low calories are installed therein.
Particularly, the high and low temperature heaters repeat on/off simultaneously or individually when the dry operation is performed, thereby controlling an inside of the dry drum to be maintained at a preset temperature.
Further, an electric leakage breaker is provided in the conventional electric dryer. And, the electric leakage breaker detects the leakage current greater than at least 25 mA.
On the contrary, according to the conventional dryer, the leakage current of 5 mA is generated when the dryer is abnormally stopped, and therefore the insulation of the heater is broken due to the moisture inside the dryer, however the electric leakage breaker does not detect the leakage current. In this case, there is a risk of electric shock if a user touches the dryer.